Yoshi's Crisis
Phineas and Ferb finish their carnival ride and bring it to the Danville Carnival. At the carnival, Norm comes and captures Yoshi. So Buford and Baljeet go save him. Episode Summary Doofenshmirtz and Bowser start the episode trapping Perry. Bowser gets ready to fire up Inator. "WAIT!!" cries Doofenshmirtz. He gets an idea to combine a bunch of older inventions to make one massive Inator. Bowser and Doofenshmirtz laugh while Bowser Jr. is watching Adventure Time.Meanwhile, in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, the gang of good guys are finishing up the carnival ride. Candace is trying to bust Phineas and Ferb while Diddy Kong is munching on bananas. Finally, after hours of hard work, Phineas and Ferb are ready to bring it to the carnival. Meanwhile, Bowser has grabbed several Inators, and Doofenshmirtz sends Norm to capture one of Mario's friends. He tells Norm they're going to the carnival. Norm heads off. Meanwhile, at the carnival, Phineas and Ferb are making lots of moolah. The kids love their ride! Suddenly, Isabella sees a giant robot. She thinks she remembers him. Phineas says it's Norm the Minator. Mario overhears and tells Luigi it's probably Megahammer. Luigi remembers Megahammer from a previous Mario Brother adventure. It's not him. Norm grabs for Toad. Too fast. Grabs for Wario. Used a Bob-omb. Grabs for Yoshi. Gotcha! "Yoshi! No!" cries Donkey Kong. Phineas asks Buford and Baljeet to rescue Yoshi. They say yes. meanwhile, Norm comes back with Yoshi. Yoshi gets trapped in fly paper. Just then, Buford and Baljeet come, ready to fight. Perry hides his cover while Doofenshmirtz, Bowser, Buford, and Baljeet fight. Meanwhile, with Bowser Jr., he's busy watching The Regular Show. Buford and Baljeet win the battle, rescue Baljeet, and head home. Norm tells Doofenshmirtz they never destroyed the Inator. Doofenshmirtz and Bowser get big smiles on their faces as they get ready to fire it. Songs *Quriky Worky Song Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line None Whatcha Doin'? Bowser Perry's enterance to lair None Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz and Bowser working! Continuity *The Inator is used once again. (Unfair Science Fair) *This episode runs off the previous one. (Super Mario in Danville) *Phineas and Ferb have another carnival ride. (Don't Even Blink) *Some attractions at the carnival include the inflatible fun house and something similar to The Coolest Coaster Ever (Meatloaf Surprise, Rollercoaster) *The Inators seen in Doofenshmirtz and Bowser's invention are: Invisinator, Woodenator, Magnetisim Magnifier, Stain Inator, Disintevaporator, Sandwich Suit Remove Inator, and Media Erase Inator. (Don't Even Blink, Are You My Mummy?, Rollercoaster, Magic Carpet Ride, One Good Scare Oughta Do It!, Boyfriend from 27,000 B.C., and Voyage to the Bottom of Bufrod) *Second time Doofenshmirtz combines Inators. (Bad Hair Day) *Steve the Lizard is mentioned (The Lizard Whisperer) *Phineas thinks of Norm as a minator (Greece Lightning) Mario Continuity *Megahammer is mentioned (Super Mario Galaxy 2) *Dark Matter substances are seen in the creation (Super Mario Galaxy) *Something that looks like Maple Treeway is seen at the carnival (Mario Kart Wii) Allusions *'Super Mario Bros.': A major part of the season *'Adventure Time with Finn and Jake': Bowser Jr. is watching this show *'Regular Show': Bowser Jr. also watched this *'The Amazing World of Gumball': When Doofenshmirtz and Bowser get the smiles on their faces, they make the little smiling sound, like on the show Category:Fanon Works Category:Crossovers